Fantasias Culinarias
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Albert quiere soprender a Candy con sus dotes gastronómicas, y definitivamente lo logra... Fic presentado en la pasada GF dentro de la serie "Fantasias conyugales" e inspirado en el fanart de Luisy, usado con su autorización.


Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

.

Trabajo presentado en la pasada GF, dentro de la serie "Fantasias Coyugales" y basado en el fanart de Luisy usado con su permiso.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.

FANTASIA CULINARIA (de la serie fantasías conyugales)  
Albert facetas

.

El interbellum ha golpeado con fuerza al Reino unido, sin embargo y pese a que cierta familia ya no goza del mismo poderío de antaño eso no ha mermado el carácter y la disposición de cierta pecosa, quien religiosamente acude al hospital Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes a ayudar como voluntaria; el hecho de hacerlo hacen que ella se sienta mejor y siente aporta en algo con la sociedad, después de todo y viéndolo fríamente… ellos no lo perdieron todo como cientos de miles en el mundo, al menos aunque ya no de planta todavía cuentan con servidumbre en la casa, de lo único que si cuentan de planta es con la niñera, ya que con cuatro niños de entr años es difícil para Candy hacerlo sola y más si quiere seguir sirviendo como voluntaria.

Albert de nueva cuenta salió de viaje, sus viajes ya no son tan largos como solían serlo en antaño, y esa fue una de las principales causas que los hicieron mudarse a los suburbios de Londres casi a orillas del rio Avon ya que al encontrarse en el viejo continente puede recorrer más en menor tiempo y así pasa más tiempo con su amada familia, su esposa y sus hijos son todo su mundo y no quiere estar separado de ellos por mucho tiempo; sin embargo se suponía tenía que haber vuelto ya, al menos desde ese Viernes por la mañana….

Están por dar las 5 de la tarde y un mensajero llega a la recepción del hospital…

-Vengo a buscar a la Señora Candice Andley…

-Permítame un momento deje la voceo y que ella venga.

Al cabo de un rato Candy baja extrañada… un mensajero? la única persona que ha mandado mensajeros para ella es esa persona que le quita el aliento, pero para que iba a mandar un mensajero?

Le hacen entrega de una caja muy similar a aquella que recibió cuando estaba en San Pablo, el hecho de recordarlo a Candy le produce un revoloteo en el estómago al recordar que fue precisamente esa persona tan especial para ella quien le entregó una caja con los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta…

Va presurosa con la caja en sus manos a encerrarse a la jefatura de enfermería…

-A ver, de que se tratara este paquete enorme que me mando… pero… que es esto y de donde lo consiguió?

Candy esta verdaderamente sorprendida, la caja contenía un uniforme de enfermera con todo y cofia, pero no del hospital en donde ella se encuentra, no…. sino uno del Santa Juana de Chicago

-Que traerá en la mente Bert para mandarme esto? y trae una nota

_"Pequeña, son 3 días que he estado ausente, pero siento que fueran 3 siglos… te amo y te extraño; por favor, cuando salgas del hospital a las 6 hazlo vistiendo ese uniforme que te mande, un chofer te estará esperando en la puerta y te conducirá a donde ansioso te esperare…. por los niños no te preocupes, llame ya a la señora Colin; recuerda la promesa que nos hicimos en nuestro aniversario *1… esta noche solo somos tú y yo.  
Te amo y desea  
Albert"_

-Albert… ya estas aquí! mientras la pecosa abraza con fuerza la carta y lágrimas de emoción corren por sus mejillas.

Llega la hora esperada, en el hospital simplemente causa extrañeza como una de las principales voluntarias del hospital sale con un uniforme que no pertenece ahí, pero nadie dice nada.

A la salida justamente se encuentra un automóvil, el chofer saluda a la recién llegada y le abre la puerta, posteriormente se pone en marcha… Candy va simplemente ansiosa, a donde la llevará ese automóvil? . Recorren gran tramo de la ciudad, de hecho van al lado contrario de donde ellos viven y el coche comienza a adentrarse a una colonia más bien de condición media-baja; Candy no deja de ponerse nerviosa en momentos, pero confía plenamente en Albert, aunque no deja de causarle extrañeza de a donde se dirigirá el coche… hasta que finalmente frenan frente a un parque… o eso cree ella, hasta que voltea al lado contrario de donde venia viendo para toparse con una sorpresa…

-Esta seguro que es aquí?

-Si señora, el señor me dio esta dirección y de hecho yo mismo le ayudé a traer algunas cosas, es el departamento 4, en el primer piso…

El edificio frente al que Candy esta es muy parecido a aquel viejo edificio que tantos recuerdos hermosos le trae… el Magnolia, a diferencia este no se encuentra cerca de un rio, sino frente a un parque, y el portón es más grande… pero por lo demás es casi igual…

El portón esta entreabierto, así que entra sin ningún problema y lo cierra a su paso, comienza a subir las escaleras con un poco de nervio… al fin llega al departamento indicado encontrando la puerta entreabierta, aún así ella toca antes de pasar…

-Puedo pasar?

Una voz desde el interior sono…

-Candy, amor! ya estas aquí, claro… pasa, ponte cómoda… la cena esta casi lista. Nada más cierra bien la puerta por favor.

Candy entra y lo que encuentra en el interior simplemente la deja boquiabierta… el pequeño departamento que tenían en el Magnolia casi reproducido en su totalidad, bueno, se aprecian un par de puertas más, y es un poco más grande, pero los detalles simplemente la dejan helada… las cortinas, la pintura, el piso… los muebles viejos y sencillos… y sin contar con el riquísimo olor que desde la cocina le llega.

-Pe-pero Bert… que es todo esto?

Y definitivo quien sale de la cocina hace que a la rubia literal la mandíbula se le caiga hasta el suelo…

Albert sale de la cocina vestido únicamente con un mandil rosa que le llega a medio muslo, su cuerpo lo tiene cubierto por una delgada capa de un oloroso aceite de cacao que trajo directamente de la India, mientras bate despreocupadamente algo en un bol…

-Hola Candy… me encanta que te hayas puesto lo que te pedí, en un momento estará ya la cena, estoy terminando de batir esto para terminar un creme brulee y el pan esta ya listo, lo deje en el horno para que no se bajara…

….y vuelve a la cocina tranquilamente como si trajera puesto un grueso overol de trabajo mientras le da a Candy una buena vista de sus nalgas desnudas, entretanto Candy traga en seco y va como atraída por un imán tras él… en eso Albert abre la puerta del horno y se agacha a sacar el pan mientras ella alcanza a ver perfectamente como se balancea el pene aún en reposo de su esposo y los testículos y se queda congelada mientras su entrepierna comienza a licuarse ante la excitación de ver a Albert así.

-Pequeña, te encuentras bien?- Va y la toma por los hombros -parece que tienes un poco de calentura, mmm, tendré que bajártela al rato- mientras sonríe de lado y se quita como al descuido un mechón rebelde de la cara.

-Albert… que se supone que haces… podemos dejar la cena para al rato, quiero cenar otra cosa… a ti- le dice con voz melosa mientras trata de alargar sus brazos intentando quitarle el mandil.

-No pequeña, la cena se enfría… debemos comer primero, porque necesitaras mucha energía- … y se dirige hacia el horno para traer el pan recién horneado, sin embargo su miembro ha decidido despertar y erguirse sin dejar nada a la imaginación ante la mirada acalorada de la rubia, de nuevo lo sigue hasta la cocina y ve como de nuevo se agacha para tratar de alcanzar algo del fondo de la alacena, ahora puede percibir de perfil la figura de Albert… el torso desnudo marcado ligeramente y el aceite recorriéndolo… quien fuera aceite para pegarse así a su piel y el delicioso y enorme pene erguido casi en su totalidad ya que el mandil se le hizo a un lado en un movimiento…

-Al diablo la cena Albert! te necesito a ti y te necesito ahora….

-No… ahora es mi turno pequeña… y no quiero que te quites absolutamente nada, ni la cofia, ni el uniforme… te voy a cocinar a fuego muy lento amor… - Dice en voz muy baja cerca de su oído, mientras se encuentra ya detrás de ella y comienza a acariciarla por los costados y su pene ya firme se levanta orgulloso sobre el mandil y lo restriega suavemente entre la línea de las nalgas femeninas… haciendo que Candy lance un gemido bastante audible…

-Bert… eso es abuso sabes… yo también quiero tocarte- la voz entrecortada de la rubia apenas es audible para un Albert que pasea perezosamente su lengua por el lóbulo de sus orejas, alternándolas, mordisqueándolo lentamente y sus manos abren de un tirón el uniforme de enfermera haciendo que los botones salgan disparados y exhibiendo sus pechos desnudos…

-Vaya… tu también traías algo bajo la blusa amor- …estruja los senos de la rubia y comienza a juguetear con los pezones entre sus dedos mientras su lengua esta ahora en el cuello de Candy y ella comienza a restregar más su trasero contra el pene erguido y desnudo de Albert.

-Cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia y tú aún suspirabas por Terry, no sabes la de noches que me masturbe pensando en ti, pensando en recibirte de esta forma cuando llegaras del hospital en tu traje de enfermera y cogerte desenfrenadamente, olvidarme de que era un caballero y demostrarte lo mucho que me importabas y lo duro que me ponías- Aún detrás de ella ahora subiendo la falda del uniforme de Candy mientras acaricia sus piernas, sus muslos hasta llegar a la cadera que por cierto tampoco traía bragas…

-Pequeña bribona… tampoco traes bragas…- adentrando los largos dedos por la abertura abriendo los delicados labios vaginales y acariciándole el clítoris aprovechando su propia humedad…

-Albert… ahhhh, no se porque me imagine que podría tratarse de una fantasía y pensé que el mismo juego lo podíamos jugar los 2…

-Este es mi juego pequeña… y por el momento soy yo quien pone las reglas…

Con movimientos desesperados logra enrollar la falda del uniforme en la cintura de Candy, toma su pene de la base y lo pasea por toda la abertura sin penetrarla haciendo que la rubia gimiera.

-Albert… por favor, ya métemelo… no me tortures más por favor…

El rubio por respuesta voltea a Candy frente a él… los ojos por lo general apacibles color cielo, se ven ahora ennegrecidos por la pasión haciendo que Candy ante la anticipación se humedezca aun más… sabe lo que esa mirada significa.

Albert toma de la cintura a Candy y la deposita sobre la firme mesa de la cocina acostándola y haciendo a un lado con la mano las cosas que todavía ahí se encontraba, sólo pone a salvo el creme brulee que estaba a punto de terminar.

-Me falto flamear el postre, pero en vista de que la señora Andley no sabe esperar y decide brincarse la cena hasta el postre, no me queda de otra que comérmelo aquí mismo-… y diciendo eso último toma el bol y el batidor y embarra de la creme brulee los senos de Candy…

-Ahhh, Albert, esta un poco frio…

No le da tiempo a decir nada más, porque el rubio simplemente ya esta lamiendo el postre que se encuentra en los pechos de la rubia, recorre con su lengua las redondeces de sus senos, los delinea delicadamente con su lengua y se toma su tiempo con los pezones endurecidos, los recorre con la lengua, los succiona y al final muerde los senos de la rubia preso ya de la lujuria que siente por su esposa…

-Me encantan tus pezones… amo tus pezones.. duros y tan dulces para mi…mientras succionaba ahora con más vigor sin lastimarla, usando su lengua para evitar lastimarla y succionarla de tal forma que ella se retorcía aún más y jadeaba pesadamente….

Candy por su parte sube las piernas y las entrelaza sobre la espalda baja de Albert , con sus manos acaricia y delinea los músculos de los brazos y la espalda y lame el aceite que empieza a combinarse con el sudor de Albert; baja su cadera haciendo contacto con el pene de Albert, el glande acaricia suavemente los labios hinchados y humedecidos arrancándoles a ambos un gemido…

-Candy, Candy… mala niña… si te puse aquí es porque te estoy preparando, vas a ser mi cena ya que no me dejaste comer otra cosa…eres parte de mi fantasía culinaria de este día… deseaba con todas mis ganas hacerte tantas cosas en este uniforme… y bueno. ahora soy yo quien te cocinara y te comerá… aún no es tiempo de enterrarme en ti…

Y diciendo lo anterior sigue bajando hasta los labios vaginales de la rubia, la lame desde la entrada y se entretiene en el clítoris… mete sus dedos dentro de la vagina dándose cuenta que su esposa esta más que lista para él… pero decide hacerla esperar un poco, sigue lamiendo el clítoris y mordisquea de vez en cuando los muslos de la rubia mientras ella arquea la espalda a punto de tener un primer orgasmo… da la vuelta y de nuevo toma el bol y echa un poco más de creme sobre los picos de los pezones y de nuevo vuelve a lamerlos mientras ahora con sus dedos sigue masajeando el clítoris de la rubia provocándole al fin la ansiada liberación, Candy se sacude, grita y muerde el hombro de Albert al sentirlo, pero él sigue con su tarea, sigue lamiendo los pezones de forma alternada y sigue masajeando más y más rápido el sensible brote hasta conseguir un segundo y tercer orgasmo seguidos… todavía ella se encuentra envuelta en los espasmos del ultimo orgasmo cuando siente que Albert la penetra de una estocada y termina por abrirle el uniforme, la cofia la tiene agarrada únicamente ya sólo de un extremo, los ojos antes verdes lucen con las pupilas dilatadas casi negros, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, los rizos se encuentran desperdigados por la mesa, los senos lucen enrojecidos por las succiones y las mordidas y Albert mientras la embiste con fiereza se queda maravillado y más excitado aun al ver como esos lechosos senos se bambolean con cada embiste…

Candy se cuelga del cuello de Albert y le quita el mandil del cuello, ahora solo lo tiene sujeto a la cintura, ella decide besar y morderle el pecho, los hombros mientras entierra sus uñas en a espalda masculina al sentir un nuevo orgasmo…

Ella llega de nuevo a la cúspide de su pasión y Albert ahora la voltea boca abajo penetrándola por detrás, mientras masajea las deliciosas nalgas de la rubia con una mano y con la otra la baja entre las piernas de su esposa para masajearle el clítoris…sus testículos chocan contra las nalgas de la rubia, él embiste cada vez más fuerte y rápido, pero cuando va a cambiarla de posición Candy le dice…

-Espera… déjame terminarte con la boca, por favor… quiero sentirte estremecer mientras te lo chupo, quiero sentir como te vienes así, quiero probarte amor…

Albert asiente simplemente con la cabeza, los ojos vidriosos solo observan lo que Candy va a hacer, ella toma de nuevo el bol abandonado de creme brulee y con sus dedos va embarrando el postre por sus testículos, por toda la base del pene, por el glande y rodea la sensible cabeza bañándola del postre…

-Candy, no voy a poder aguantar más…

La rubia siente los testículos tensos, duros, y baja un poco más para introducir primero uno a su boca, y una vez que le quito todo el postre, se mete el otro …

la visión que tiene Albert desde su altura es la más erótica y sabe que esta a punto de correrse, y Candy lo nota; se da cuenta que el pene se mueve inquieto, se estremece y palpita, las venas que lo recorren parecen que explotaran y ella va guiando su lengua por todo lo largo de las venas hasta llegar al frenillo, el cual lo rodea con su lengua y luego juguetea con el, Albert le sostiene la cabeza y hace que ella se meta al fin el erguido miembro mientras ahoga un gemido al sentir la tibieza de la boca femenina en su hombría…

Ella comienza a succionarlo y él le marca los embistes y la profundidad, ella se aferra a las nalgas de su esposo mientras con la otra mano acaricia su delicado botón de placer…

-No Candy… es mi fantasía, quiero terminar dentro de ti-… y diciendo eso, ayuda a Candy a ponerse en pie, la recarga contra la pared de la cocina mientras de nuevo la embiste, la cofia ahora si quien sabe donde quedo, pero ella sigue con el uniforme abierto y él también con el mandil en la cintura, las embestidas son cada vez más y más rápidas…

-Candy, mi Candy, me encanta cogerte, me encanta metértelo así, que me sientas bien duro, que veas lo dura que la tengo por ti….

-Bert, te amo, te deseo y deseo tu delicioso pene hasta el fondo, quítame la calentura, me encanta cuando pierdes la cordura y me coges así, como animal…. –

….mientras Albert succiona los pezones erguidos de Candy y ella se aferra a su cuello y a su espalda baja con sus extremidades, él incrementa la velocidad de los embistes hasta que de nuevo ella estalla en otro potente orgasmo seguida por Albert quien siente como con cada contracción, las paredes vaginales le succionan el semen hasta la última gota y sus piernas pierden fuerza, por lo que va bajando lentamente hasta llegar al suelo de la cocina.

-Pequeña- dice todavía en medio de jadeos… -definitivo eres muy ansiosa, no sabes esperar.

-Bert, y que mujer en sus cabales, puede detenerse si tu esposo te espera desnudo y sólo con un mandil como ropa?

-Recordé como te dije cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia, yo siempre preparaba la cena y te esperaba ansioso a que llegaras, bueno, en aquel entonces usaba el mandil con ropa debajo, pero hoy quise hacer esa pequeña variante, y te repito, una de mis más ardientes fantasías era cogerte con tu uniforme de enfermera…Candy, lo siento mucho, creo que te deje marcas en los senos, en tus piernas y en tu cuello…

-Albert, no te disculpes… esos se quitan, y lo que sentí hoy primero al ver todo esto que preparaste, el detalle de recrear para mi este espacio y luego esa sesión de sexo ardiente que me diste cocinándome a fuego lento como me dijiste siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón… te amo! además yo también te deje varios chupetones en tu pecho y sin contar con los arañones de tu espalda…

-Son mis trofeos pequeña… que me recuerdan que tengo a la esposa más sexy y maravillosa en casa esperándome y que me siguió hasta acá sin importarle otra cosa…

-Bert… sabes que no me importa nadie más que tú… si antes que no te amaba quería vivir contigo, quería pasar mi vida a tu lado, tu crees que amándote como te amo, voy a permitir que de nuevo te vayas por años como cuando te fuiste a Brasil y que no me quedaría contigo? te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo aunque no quisieras llevarme.

-Bien señora Andley, quiere cenar ahora si?

Y mientras Albert le pregunta, Candy ya le había echado sobre el pecho creme brulee

-No señor Andley… prefiero dejar eso para el desayuno de mañana, sólo me apetece cenar cocinero a la creme brulee, pero ahora es mi turno de hacerte un masajito con esto, y sobre todo quiero saborear tu delicioso pene de nuevo… sabes delicioso con esto…

Y diciendo eso los rubios de nuevo se sumergieron en sus fantasías culinarias…

**FIN**

.

1.- jajajajajaja yo haciéndome propaganda, pero para las que no conozcan ese mini fic ("Feliz aniversario"), lo presenté en el festival erótico del FA en el 2013… digamos que de ahí fue el parte aguas para toda esta serie de fantasías conyugales que he ido desarrollando…ese mencionado mini fic lo pueden encontrar aqui en mi perfil de FFnet


End file.
